The igniter is a kind of ignition apparatus used for kitchen fire lighting, picnics and other occasions in daily life requiring a fire. Owing to its widespread usage and ease in using, it is welcomed more and more by numerous families; however, a certain danger is created owing to combustible gas in it. Hence the safety of its use has attracted more and more people's attention.
In the prior art, an igniter is generally composed of a vapor box, an electronic kindling device, a gas valve system, and an ignition trigger or button, etc. This kind of igniter, when in, will easily be ignited by pressing down an operating trigger on it such as a fingerpiece or button. However, to certain persons, particularly children, they do not know how to properly use the igniter and may light a fire at random and result in certain accidents, so it is very unsafe.
In order to raise the safety of igniters, there have occurred a lot of igniters with safety device all over the world, such as rotation blocking devices, and poking switches. However, their basic structure and principle are very much the same and have adopted a mode of restricting ignition button motion, i. e. to have a security switch fitted on an igniter body able to be pushed to and fro. That security switch can move from a locked state to an unlocked state, i. e. it has two positions "opened" and "closed" . When the security switch is at the "closed" position, a boss stretching into the igniter body restricts the motion of the button and the user's finger is unable to easily press down the button. When the security switch is placed at the "opened" position or unlocked state, the boss of the security switch separates from the button and the igniter can be used as normal. However, a user normally pokes the security switch by hand from the "closed" position to the "opened" position to light the fire, but after finishing using the igniter he will often forget to restore the security switch to the original "closed" position owing to carelessness, i. e. the switch remains at the "opened" position. In this way, two very big problems can happen. The first problem: as mentioned above, the security switch can no longer play the role of safety locking, hence the above-mentioned ignition will randomly happen, particularly at the time of being taken by children for playing, thereby easily causing accidents. The second problem: such kind of security switch adopts a "holding back" mode to achieve the security goal. In case the user, because of carelessness and without placing the security switch at "opened" position, makes direct use of the igniter, then there will be no affect under normal efforts. But at seeing the igniter unable to light a fire, the button will be pressed by much larger force, such that there will be possible damage to the igniter and thereby causing the vapor box or gas releasing valve system to spill a small amount of gas. This is not only unsafe but also lowers the service life of the igniter.